Let's spin the bottle!
by YamiYugi4ever
Summary: Oneshot. For Compy's second round in the Pairing Contest. A simple game of spinning the bottle, can bring two crushes together. Heartshipping. Ryou x Yugi


I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or the characters, just this plot.

For the second round in Compy's Paring Contest. Heartshipping (YugixRyou)

Enjoy!

* * *

"Let's spin the bottle!"

Joey, Seto, Tea, Otogi, Marik, Malik, Bakura, Yami and Yugi sat down around the rug, and placed the glass-bottle on the center, being held firmly by Joey's hand.

Still, Ryou only watched from the distance how his friends were about to begin the game, hoping he wasn't noticed. He really didn't want to play, even more with Yugi playing as well, what if he had to kiss him? God that would be so embarrassing, to kiss your crush is something you never want to do!

"Hey Ryou, why don't you join us?" Asked Yugi, taking the white-haired teen out of his thoughts. "It'll be fun" He assured with a warm smile.

Ryou blushed lightly and looked away, trying to not feel even more embarrassed in Yugi's presence "I, I am not a big fan of this game…"

"Aw come on Ryou, it's just a game pal, no big deal" It seemed that Joey always looked at the good side of everything huh? Or at least every time he wanted his friends to play with him.

Ryou could feel Yugi's expectant gaze on him, there was no way that he could say no at this point; oh well, he could still give it a try. "I guess there's no harm in trying" He answered with a shrug, and sat down to join the other's, not helping the blush coming back on his face at realizing he was face to face with Yugi.

There was a slight moment when amethyst eyes met brown chocolate eyes, and the two young teens at realizing how beautiful the other's eyes were, looked away immediately.

"Let's just begin already" Huffed Marik.

"I'll go first!" Said excitedly the blond one raising his hand, fearing someone else would dare to go first. He spun the bottle and followed it with his eyes, and so did everyone not even thinking that they could be Joey's victim.

And it stopped right in front of … "Money bags?!"

The powerful CEO, reluctant to kiss the 'mutt' just looked away from the other' face "Let's just deal with this" He leaned forward and kissed him quickly, still, Joey seemed to be flushed…

"Oh, looks like someone liked that" Bakura smirked as he saw Joey's expression.

"Did not!"

"Just shut up and let's continue with this" Seto spun the bottle again and merely cared of who he had to kiss this time. And it landed in front of Tea.

Tea looked oddly from the bottle to Seto and just sighed "Oh well" she closed her eyes and so did Seto when both leaned forward and kissed briefly.

When they broke apart Tea just looked away and spun the bottle again, and blushed lightly at seeing it stopped with Otogi.

"Hey Tea, no need to get ashamed" He purred at noticing the cute hue of pink spreading her cheeks. He leaned forward and kissed her rather passionate to be a short kiss. Otogi broke from the kiss and smirked at her reaction, he took the bottle in his firm grip and spun it rather gracefully.

And it stopped in front of Malik.

Marik growled at this, and gripped his fists. "Hey Marik, no big deal I won't eat him or something. Chill up" Said calmly Otogi as he kissed the Egyptian briefly.

"That's right Marik, why so grumpy?" Teased the thief.

"Just shut up Bakura, or do you want me to 'show' you my collection of knives again?" He threatened.

"Oh, was that a threat?"

"You want it to be?!"

Ryou gulped lightly and turned nervous, he didn't like it when there were fights between Bakura and Marik; violence wasn't the answer to everything.

Yugi sensed it and whispered to him "Don't worry" he said with a smile.

Ryou returned the smile and was glad the fight between the other two was stopped by Yami in time. "Guys! Guys! Come on it's just a game"

Bakura crossed his arms and looked away from Marik "Whatever"

"Yeah, sure" Mumbled Marik.

Malik spun the bottle slowly and chuckled when it stopped in Marik "See? No need to get cranky" Malik leaned forward and kissed Marik passionately, who in return kissed back.

Everyone rolled their eyes "Get a room!" Yelled Joey, Yami, Seto and Bakura.

Hesitant, they broke apart "Fine, calm down you bunch of sissies"

"Hey!"

Marik laughed and spun again the bottle, watching how it moved at great speed. Then sighed in annoyance when it stopped in Bakura.

"And now karma is against me"

"Just shut up Bakura" Groaned Marik and kissed as quickly as he could, being pissed enough when Otogi and Yami whistled.

Bakura took hold of the bottle and spun it, mumbling something about stupid pharaohs making fun of him. And it stopped in Yami.

Both looked at each other as most of the gang laughed at them. Yami and Bakura shivered and tried to not show disgust, they kissed as fast as they could and looked away from each other.

"Now that's what I call irony" Seto said as a grin formed on his face.

Yami cleared his throat to make the shame go away and spun the bottle, and just shrugged when it stopped in front of Yugi "Nothing personal Aibou" He said and leaned forward to kiss him.

Ryou growled inwardly, he couldn't help but to feel jealous, I mean, he is kissing him! And he can't do anything about it, what he'd give to be in Yami's place in that moment.

When Ryou finally came out from his thoughts he realized that Yugi had spun the bottle and that it fell on him. Both hikaris blushed.

Joey, Bakura, Yami and Marik noticed the sudden tension and the four smirked "Yugi and Ryou, sitting on a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G" They sang in chorus.

"Guys knock it off!" Said Yugi already too embarrassed, his blush increasing way too quickly.

He slowly leaned forward to Ryou's face, and the white-haired teen did so too, their flushed faces matching the other's, their hearts racing by each centimeter they moved closer, and their eyes closing slowly.

Their lips touched, and before Yugi could break apart, Ryou wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him hungrily. Even more surprising, Yugi kissed back.

Everyone watched in shock; it was like if those two forgot their friends were there.

"So, um... You guys want to watch a movie?" Suggested Tea.

Everyone nodded and stood up going to the living room, letting the other two kiss senselessly in peace.

Both hikaris kept kissing, tenderly, passionately and lovingly, until air was needed they broke apart and realized everyone was gone.

"Where did they go?" Asked Ryou between pants.

"Who cares?" Yugi answered with another question as he shrugged, a wide smile on his face. "I love you Ryou" He confessed.

Ryou's eyes widened "I love you too Yugi"

Then, both leaned forward for another kiss.

* * *

Too sappy? Too bad? Too common?

Please review!


End file.
